Boys Of Witchblade
by Eli
Summary: witchblade goes boy band with awkward results


Title: Boys of Witchblade  
  
Author: The lyrical Eli  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: Witchblade goes boy band  
  
Note: TRL stands for Total Request Live, hosted by Carson Daily. (In mine, yes. I don't know who the new people are, but he is best.) It's on MTV. It's a count down and famous people go on all the time and raving fanatics scream their hearts out.  
  
Note two: B.O.W. is for Boys of Witchblade. The reason they go by it is because BSB was a major influence and inspiration for this. Okay, enough notes.  
  
Feed back: Please?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the song, which was co-written by my dear friend. (Can't say her name because she's a closet fan)  
  
-TRL-  
  
"Alright everybody, before we announce the number one song, let's introduce the group who sings it. Everybody please welcome for their first TRL appearance: B.O.W."  
  
The crowded room holding over a hundred people screamed their lungs out as five men ran in from the side. They slapped hands and waved as they made their way to their seats by Carson.  
  
"B.O.W. Nice to finally meet you guys in person. As you can see, the fans have been waiting for you to come on the show. Just for everyone, why don't you introduce yourselves?" The men nodded and passed the mike around. It went first to the youngest looking member.  
  
"Hello everybody. I'm Gabriel Dorough. Thank you for all this support. Wow, didn't realize you people actually listen to our stuff." The crowd screamed out again as to prove the love for the group. The mike then was passed to an eccentrically dressed bad boy.  
  
"Yo! Wassup, wassup?! Youse guys love us?" The crowd screamed with all their might. "Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about! I'm Danny Mclean!" The next one, the bleach blonde, bowed slightly and blew a kiss to the gothic not impressed ladies hanging in the corner. The man's country accent was a surprise.  
  
"How are yall'? Good? Great! I'm Kenneth Littrell!" The southerner let out a Yee Haw at the fans before passing the mike to another blonde gentleman.  
  
"Hi! Call out to CA! I'm Jake Carter and...." He was cut short by a woman; well at least it looked like a woman, in a gypsy get up.  
  
"Hey sugah! Why don't you bring that sweet thang over here?!" This was no woman. Jake turned red and sat back down. He passed the mike to the final member.  
  
"Hey Everybody!" The black clad man said. The room went wild and the guards had to keep the crowd back. "Hey settle down now. No stampedes needed. I'm Ian Richardson and we are...." The whole group leaned in to say.  
  
"Boys of Witchblade."  
  
Ian went on. "Or as you affectionately call us, B.O.W. Just want to take the time now to thank the fans for all their support, without it we would not be here."  
  
Everybody clapped and cheered as Carson went on. "Well guys, you certainly have gone a long way in two years. I now gladly present the number one video for today: Destiny, by B.O.W."  
  
A music video started on the screen as people watched. (Think extended version of what they show for the theme song with no Sara.) As it got to the middle, the camera flashed back to Carson for the interview.  
  
"Now, that was awesome. Who writes?"  
  
"Well," Started Ian. "Most is written by our song writer, who asked to be nameless. But a few, like Destiny, was written by me and my best friend, Danny." Both men took a bow.  
  
"Okay, I guess now we'll start taking questions from the audience." The audience screamed with delight. Carson handed them the mike again as they chose the first person. A woman in black twirling her hair smiled as they picked her.  
  
"Hey, Kenneth. Could you give me a massage?" He looked at the woman who was only a third his age and nodded. He sat over behind her and did as she commanded.  
  
"Ahhhh. Don't...Stop..Don't..Stop." She moaned. The other members smirked at him, and then chose the next people. Two men, including the one in the gypsy get up, smiled at Jake.  
  
"Hey, Jakey, we remember you from the club. We just wanted to say we had such a great time." Jake tried to look away as the other members stared at him.  
  
"You didn't really forget V and I did you? No one forgets Carl Dalek and V! Remember, I did your nails. You really do have beautiful hands." Jake blushed and flashed his nicely manicured hands to the camera. The remaining three sighed and went on to pick the next people. Two identical woman, both fighting to speak.  
  
"Hey Ian! I just wanted to say that I'm your biggest fan and...."  
  
"Aras, you are such a liar! Ian, I'm your biggest fan."  
  
"Shut up, Sara!"  
  
"Why don't you, skunk hair!"  
  
"Hey!" Ian intervened in their argument and came over to them. Both women were shaking with joy. "Don't I know you?" Sara and Aras looked confused. Sara spoke first.  
  
"Well, I'm your biggest fanatic. So much I have these weird dreams at night," She ran her hand through her hair nervously. Her wrist now exposed. "I don't know if.."  
  
"Dreams? I have seen you! And that!" He pointed to her wrist. "I've seen that."  
  
"Then maybe I'm not crazy." Sara and Ian looked at each other for a moment. Aras was furious for the lack of attention.  
  
"Hey, you really going to listen to her? I'm your biggest fan and damn it, look at me!" Ian didn't take his eyes off Sara. Instead Sara, never taking her eyes off Ian, moved her right hand right next to Aras's neck and transformed the witchblade. It went right through Aras and then retracted. Aras fell to the floor. The people around cheered. (This is MTV we're talking about. Home of Jackass.) Then, Ian pulled Sara out of the crowd, dipped her, and they went into make out mode. The fans screamed their lungs out.  
  
"Yeah, Go Ian!"  
  
"Go get a room!"  
  
"Take her shirt off!" A girl, Rosemary, started chanting lyrics with her friends.  
  
"It's getting hot in here, so take of all your clothes." The familiar Nelly lyrics made Danny and Gabriel crack up as they called Ian back up to the stage. Ian and Sara reluctantly stopped and both went up to the stage. Gabriel, Jake, and Danny looked at her and then at Ian, who gave them the look that made them agree to whatever the hell he wanted. Ian pulled Sara onto his lap and they continued the interview.  
  
The next person to talk was a little eight year old. Danny's mouth dropped open as he recognized her.  
  
"Daddy, when are you coming home?" The little girl asked as Danny grabbed her and carried her to the stage. "Una, where's mommy?"  
  
"At work."  
  
"Una, baby, I've missed youse." He hugged his daughter and the crowd went all to mush. Gabriel, Ian, and Jake gave them a moment as they picked the next people. Two teenagers and a grown woman. The woman held up an "I love you Gabriel" sign and the two girls smiled at him.  
  
"Hi Gabriel. We're your biggest fans!" He smiled back at them as he blushed. He walked over and asked their names.  
  
"I'm Joy." Said the grown woman. The two younger teens added. "She's married."  
  
The teenager with the red jacket smiled and winked. "I'm Bola." Joy and the other girl added. "She's five centuries old." Bola's eyes widened and said "Five centuries young."  
  
The last girl, wearing her very faded "Unpopular" shirt, stated her name. "My name's Eli."  
  
Joy and Bola added, "She's a minor. Anything you started with her would be illegal." Eli glared at her elders. The young Gabriel blushed at the comments and smiled his sweet smile. "Well, since the others are all taking people up, care to join us on the stage?" He offered his arm out to them all. Joy, being the eldest in looks (Only implying she's the only one that looks like an adult.), took it first as Bola and Eli followed. Joy sat next to Gabriel as Bola and Eli both sat on his lap.  
  
Carson looked at the clock. "Okay, why don't you guys start the performance?" Kenneth left the woman, who glared at him when he left and cried out "Don't. Stop. Don't. Stop. Don't Stop." Till finally another woman head her on the head with a lead pipe. The woman smiled at Kenneth. She approached him and put her hands out. "Call me Christina. I'm a slave for you." She whispered. Kenneth, for one reason or another, took off his belt and tied her around her wrists and then dragged her on stage.  
  
V and Dalek were now on stage as well, trying to mimic Bola and Eli by sitting in Jake's lap. Jake finally got them to lay off and they were content by just sitting next to him. When all five were on stage, they pulled out matching microphones and began to senerade the crowd.  
  
Jake: Since our first apprehension.  
  
I can't get you out of my head.  
  
Your strength has captured me.  
  
Trapped inside my own reverie.  
  
  
  
Dalek and V began to slow dance together.  
  
  
  
Kenneth: In a case of emergence,  
  
I would always guard your back.  
  
And now I watch on the escape  
  
To make sure your information is on track.  
  
All: You are my destiny  
  
The only one for me.  
  
I'd sacrifice he most valued conundrum  
  
Just to be there when the visions come.  
  
I'll be your dark knight avenger.  
  
And lead the fear away.  
  
Until you realize this, I will wait and pray  
  
For that fateful day.  
  
Bola, Eli, Joy all had lighters out. Gabriel took his out as well.  
  
  
  
Gabriel: Our worlds cross the static  
  
As I lean to touch you hair.  
  
  
  
He swiped all three of their hair, one at a time.  
  
  
  
And when you turn to find nothing.  
  
Somehow, you always know I was there.  
  
  
  
Ian had Sara get off his lap as he went down on his knees in front of her.  
  
  
  
Ian: I can hide a million expressions  
  
Except in the unguarded moments.  
  
Moments I'm covered in transcendence.  
  
The transcendence that is you.  
  
All: You are my Destiny.  
  
The only one for me.  
  
I'd sacrifice the most valued conundrum  
  
Just to be there when the visions come.  
  
I'll be your dark knight avenger  
  
And lead the fear away.  
  
Until you realize that, I'll wait and pray  
  
For that fateful day.  
  
  
  
Danny balanced Una on one knee and had her join him for his solo.  
  
  
  
Danny and Una (rap): Girl, you can pass the periculum or not.  
  
I'll still be near, I'll always be near.  
  
Come here.  
  
Come to me.  
  
We are destiny;  
  
Witchblade be damn/dang (Una knows better)  
  
If I am not your man.  
  
All: You are my destiny.  
  
The only one for me.  
  
I'd sacrifice the most valued conundrum  
  
Just to be there when the visions come.  
  
I'll be you dark knight avenger  
  
And lead the fear away.  
  
And until you realize that, I wait and pray  
  
For that fateful day. Yeah.  
  
  
  
The crowds cheered. Danny stood Una up on his lap so she could bow. Gabriel received kisses from Joy, Bola, and Eli. Christina stood next to Irons, still wrist bound by his belt. Jake got sandwiched by V and Dalek. And Sara went to return to her seat, when Ian grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"To go look up the exact lyrics of the song. They sound vaguely familiar."  
  
"That's because I wrote them, about you." Ian then kissed her and they returned to make out mode. Carson smiled at the bevy of people on the stage.  
  
"Well, that's a wrap. Next week we will have Mac Tone. See ya next TRL!  
  
Eli: That was extremely fun to write. I hope you liked it. Review like crazy! 


End file.
